


Heartbeat

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex offers to take care of Jack when he's sick, and the two of them learn something about each other they've never known.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 14





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in their junior year of high school, and is a request.

“Who the fuck is calling me?” Jack wondered out loud, coughing as he felt around his nightstand in search of his phone. Eventually, he finally found it, and felt some anxiety go through him when he saw the name of his best friend and crush, Alex.  
“Hello?” Jack asked in a raspy voice.  
“Hey Jack, are you okay? You don’t sound like yourself,” Alex said, sounding concerned.   
“Well, I went to bed last night not feeling so great, and I just woke up from my phone ringing, and I feel ten times worse,” Jack explained with a sneeze.  
“I’m sorry I woke you up, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out, but I guess you’re probably not feeling up to it,” Alex stated.  
“I really wish I could, man, but I’m feeling pretty terrible,” Jack replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
“You know what, I don’t have to do anything today, why don’t I come over and hang with you there? Didn’t you say your parents were going to be out of town this weekend?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, they’re not here, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to come here, you’ll get so bored, and I don’t want to get you sick,” Jack replied. As much as he really wanted to see Alex, he knew he wasn’t looking his best, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted someone he had such strong feelings for to see him like that.  
“I’ll be just fine, don’t worry. Being sick sucks but being alone while sick makes it all feel ten times worse. I’ll get myself ready, and I’ll get there in about twenty minutes,” Alex decided.  
“Well, if you insist, I’ll see you in a bit. Thanks, Alex,” Jack said, a smile forming on his face.  
“No problem, I’ll see you soon,” Alex said, hanging up the phone. As much as Jack didn’t want to leave his bed, he wanted to freshen up a bit, and also realized that the living room might be a better place for the two of them to hang out, rather than his messy bedroom.   
Jack slowly forced himself up and out of his bed, then put on his glasses before grabbing the pillow and comforter from his bed. He made his way down the stairs, then put the pillow and blanket on the living room couch.   
Next, Jack walked into the bathroom next to the living room and stared at his reflection. His face was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes, and looked generally worn out. Jack splashed some water on his face, then combed his hair to get rid of some of his bed head, then decided that this would suffice.   
Before going to lay down on the couch, he unlocked the front door, so Alex would be able to get in once he arrived. Jack went over to the couch and turned on the TV as he bundled himself up in his blanket. As time was passing, he started to develop chills, which didn’t help the persistent aches he was already feeling.   
Jack coughed as he scrolled through the channels, struggling to find something that looked remotely interesting. Eventually, he decided on a movie he knew Alex lied to be background noise as he scrolled through his phone.   
Not much later, the front door opened, and Jack heard someone walk inside. Next, there were footsteps that came towards the living room.  
“Man, you look awful,” Alex said sympathetically, sitting down at the end of the couch. Jack started to feel a bit insecure, and felt his cheeks get warm.  
“Yeah, you’re not wrong on that one,” Jack replied, sounding embarrassed.  
“I didn’t mean it like that. You seem to be feeling pretty miserable,” Alex stated, putting a hand to Jack’s face, making butterflies appear in Jack’s stomach.  
“I literally can’t remember the last time I felt this bad. I’m freezing, everything hurts, and I feel generally awful,” Jack explained.  
“You feel a bit warm, have you taken your temperature?” Alex asked.  
“No, I haven’t gotten around to it,” Jack replied.  
“I think we should do that, just to make sure we don’t have to take you to get looked at. Where do you keep your thermometer?” Alex continued.  
“I think there’s one in the medicine cabinet upstairs,” Jack replied.  
“Cool, I’ll be back,” Alex said, walking out of the room. Jack started to pay attention to the movie that was on but stopped when he felt a tickle in his throat. He tried to ignore it, but it got worse, and ended up making him burst into a loud coughing fit.   
As he continued to cough, Alex walked back into the living room, thermometer in hand, and quickly went over to Jack. He slowly helped his friend sit up and started to rub his back in an attempt to comfort him some. Eventually, Jack was able to calm himself, and Alex sat down, right next to him. Jack hadn’t ever been this vulnerable around Alex, and this made him blush more.  
“Shit, that made your cheeks get redder, are you okay?” Alex asked, sounding concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m okay, no worries,” Jack replied, hoping that Alex would drop it.  
“If you say so, let’s take your temperature,” Alex decided, turning on the thermometer and giving it to Jack.  
“100.1, not too bad, but it definitely explains why you feel so miserable,” Alex stated, putting the thermometer on the coffee table.  
“I don’t feel like I’m that warm, I’m freezing my ass off,” Jack replied, pulling his blanket up, closer to his face.  
“Hey, if you sit up some, I’ll sit with you and try to warm you up,” Alex offered.  
“You’re the best. I might need some help getting set up like that,” Jack admitted in a small voice.  
“No problem, let’s get comfortable,” Alex said, slowly helping Jack sit up. Alex sat right next to Jack and covered the both of them with Jack’s comforter and put an arm around Jack’s shoulders.   
Throughout their many years of friendship, the two of them had never been so physically close, so this made Jack’s heart start to beat faster. Jack tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but his heart continued to beat quickly.  
“Hey, are you alright? I swear I just started to feel your heart beat faster,” Alex pointed out, sounding worried.  
“Yeah, I guess it’s just a part of whatever I have,” Jack replied, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.  
“Well, do you feel too warm? I don’t want you to overheat or anything,” Alex continued.  
“I’m freezing my ass off, you being right here is actually helping,” Jack explained with a sneeze.  
“As long as you’re sure, I just don’t want you to get worse or anything,” Alex said back.  
“I appreciate that, but this is good, I promise,” Jack replied with a small smile.  
“Okay, but please tell me if you start to feel worse,” Alex requested. Jack didn’t reply, he got a bit closer to Alex, then started to really enjoy the moment. While he did feel awful physically, Jack never thought he’d have a moment like this with the person he’d liked for so long and being like this provided him with a great deal of comfort.   
Despite the absolute happiness he was feeling, Jack’s heart continued to pound in his chest, since he was still feeling a bit nervous being this close to Alex.  
“Jack, it’s been, like, fifteen minutes, and your heart is still beating really fast. Are you sure you’re okay? That’s really not good, since you’re sick and everything,” Alex said, turning down the movie some.  
“I promise it’s no big deal. I feel terrible, but my heart is fine,” Jack tried.  
“Maybe I should move away so you don’t get too warm, your heart started to beat fast when we first sat like this, so I don’t want to make you worse,” Alex explained, scooting away some.  
“No, please stay next to me, I promise I’m fine,” Jack said with a sneeze.  
“Jack, your parents aren’t here, and if something happens-“ Alex started.  
“Okay, there’s a reason my heart started beating and my cheeks got red, and it’s not because I’m sick,” Jack started.  
“Are you not sick at all?” Alex asked.  
“No, I am, and I feel miserable, but the reason my heart started beating, is because I like you, Alex,” Jack admitted, feeling anxiety pool in his stomach.  
“You like me? You mean, like-like me?” Alex asked, sounding surprised.  
“Alex, we’re seventeen years old, I have a crush on you. I’ve liked you like that for a couple of years, but I’ve been too afraid to say it. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship or freak you out. I never thought I’d actually tell you this, especially now of all times, but that’s why my heart acted, us being so close made me a bit nervous, but in a good way. I’m so sorry if you’re uncomfortable, but that’s the truth,” Jack explained, coughing a bit.  
“Jack, don’t apologize, it’s okay. I’ve never told you this, either, but I like you, too. I’ve never said it for the same reason as you. I can’t believe now is the time we’re confessing this to each other, but I’m so glad that we finally are,” Alex said, a big smile forming on his face.  
“I can’t believe this went so well, I really expected you finding this out to end our friendship, I can’t-“ Jack cut himself off by breaking into another coughing fit. Alex quickly started to rub Jack’s back until he was finally okay again.  
“To be honest, I kind of forgot you felt so bad after what we just said to each other,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“Honestly, so did I, that conversation made me feel the best I have all day, but that coughing snapped me back into reality, and reminded me of how terrible I actually feel,” Jack whined, leaning on Alex some.  
“I’m sorry you feel so bad, I hate seeing you so miserable,” Alex replied in a sympathetic voice.  
“Well, having you here with me helps me to feel a bit better,” Jack replied, making them both smile.  
“I’m glad I can be of service. Hey, why don’t I stay the night? Like I said earlier, I don’t want you to have to be alone while you feel so bad,” Alex offered.  
“I appreciate that, but I really don’t want you to catch whatever this is,” Jack said back.  
“Fuck it, that doesn’t matter, I just want to help you feel better,” Alex sincerely replied.   
“Well, as long as you’re sure,” Jack finally replied, before starting to yawn.  
“Are you tired, Jack?” Alex asked.  
“Honestly, I am, quite a bit. Your call earlier woke me up, and I don’t think I was really done sleeping yet,” Jack replied, laughing some.  
“I’m sorry about that. Why don’t you try to sleep now?” Alex suggested.  
“I should but sitting with you like this is making me happy,” Jack whined.  
“We can lay down together, it’ll be just like this, but better,” Alex proposed.  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Jack replied as the two of them laid down next to each other on the couch.  
“Are you comfortable, Jack?” Alex asked.  
“I am, but I have a question,” Jack stated.  
“What is it?” Alex continued.  
“After what we talked about earlier, what are we? More than friends?” Jack asked, making Alex laugh some.  
“Why don’t we decide that after going on a proper date once you feel better?” Alex suggested.  
“I don’t know if I can wait that long for an answer,” Jack replied.  
“Well, you’d better sleep so you can get better faster, and get your answer,” Alex stated.  
“Good point. Thanks for being the best, Alex,” Jack said, closing his eyes.  
“The same goes to you. Sleep well, Jack,” Alex replied, hugging Jack closer to him. Neither of them expected for the day to end up like this, but they were both so glad that it did, and they felt grateful to be in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on Tumblr! So, I normally don't struggle to write request, but I started this one five different times before finally being happy with how I set everything up! Despite that, I still really enjoyed writing it, and playing around with the romantic aspect of it. I have a couple more requests to finish and post, but please send in more! I'm officially on spring break, and have quite a bit of time to get some writing done, so I'd love more requests if you have them! I hope you all liked this one, and thank you for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
